Letters to Erebor
by HideousZippleback
Summary: He said it would be a simple trip back the way they came back with the Company. That's why Bofur decided to travel with his old friend Dwalin back to the Shire and eventually Moria. Along the way Bofur writes letters telling Bombur about his journey. Until one day the letters stop coming. (no slash)


**The Hobbit and all of its characters belong to JRR Tolkien and not me. I do not aim to profit or steal with this fanwork.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>#1<strong>_

_Dear Bombur,_

_It's been only five days since I followed Dwalin on his journey and already I can't quite remember why I volunteered to go with Dwalin (honestly I don't think I even know what the purpose of this quest is Brother). Maybe I was bored? Tired of living in Erebor... It really isn't the same without Fili, Kili, Thorin and even Bilbo. Oh Brother do I miss them so much. Do you remember when those two rascals were kids and always stole your favorite pastries right from under your nose?_

_..._

_I miss them Bombur... And Dwalin misses them too. Maybe that's why he wanted to go? To forget... Forget how much we failed those two. And our King. We failed them didn't we Bombur? _

_Well I have to go Brother, Dwalin is yelling for me._

_Until later,_

_Your Brother_

_**#2**_

_Brother,_

_Just passed through Mirkwood. Thranduil was not happy to see us, nor any of his Elves. I think they are still mad about those stupid jewels. I noticed that Elf that young Prince Kili was so infatuated with, she seemed very shocked to see us. And I won't say I was happy to see her. Quite the opposite, though Dwalin looked like he was a second away from strangling her. He didn't though, thanks to me (and ok even he knew if he attacked her when wouldn't be able to fight off the elves for long)._

_Your adventuring brother, _

_Bofur_

_**#3**_

_Bombur,_

_A few days ago we ran across a pack of Orcs. We're fine, don't worry. I haven't seen Dwalin smile as much as he did after we chased of those nasty Orcs. He even was laughing after. _Laughing. _The last time he laughed was when we went to Rivendell wasn't it Brother? _

_Once Dwalin and I run across a town I will find somebody to deliver these letters to you. Hopefully I will find someone without Dwalin threatening them. That wouldn't be good for our reputation would it?_

_Dwalin yelling at me again Brother,_

_Until some time,_

_Bofur_

_P.S. I just realized I forgot my hat at your place. It sure feels weird not having it. Don't let your kids play with it!_

_**#3**_

_Dear Bombur,_

_Well we didn't find a town, but we did stop by Beorn's house. He didn't seem too pleased to see us when we got there. I think it had to do with Dwalin nearly stepping on of his bees. (I had to talk Beorn down for almost an hour till he calmed down enough to let us stay.) And I will say he cooks a mean salad brother. You might have competition. (kidding!)_

_Your brother,_

_Bofur_

_**#4**_

_Bombur,_

_I got time to write again here at the old Trollshaw. Remember that day? I'm sitting next to the one that tried to eat you. He's quite ugly to be honest. I'm glad Bilbo was able to trick those guys before they roasted me. When I think about it that Hobbit saved our butts numerous times. (Even if Dwalin would never admit it). _

_Nothing too eventful has happened recently, though Dwalin got seriously close to burning all of our supplies when we were resting in the Mountains (no Brother, we made sure it wasn't a Goblin trap before we fell asleep. We learned our lesson already). _

_We skipped Rivendell on our way, though I will admit it would have been nice to get to nap in one of those beds of theirs. Dwalin just glared at me when I suggested it. I shut up immediately. I would much rather keep my arms intact on this journey._

_I do miss your cooking Brother (and so does Dwalin. Not that he would ever imagine saying that). I hope to come back soon to your cooking but it seems like our journey might go on for awhile more. Dwalin wants to stop by Moria to say hi to Balin, Oin, and Ori. I hope all is well with them and I will send news of how they are doing once we reach Moria._

_Your brother,_

_Bofur_

_P.S. I really hope you haven't eaten all of your food reserves (or mine for that matter). You know how crotchety old Dryazà gets when you eat all of her food. (I still can't imagine having her as a One. Were you drunk when you found her? Ah don't worry Bombur I'm just teasing!)_

_**#5**_

_Dear Bombur,_

_We stopped at the Shire to see if Bilbo was home but we never saw him. Though we did meet his nephew, Bilbo. He was a nice lad, and he seemed quite surprised to meet two of the Dwarves that went on the journey that "changed" his uncle. Boy did I get a laugh out of that when Frodo said that. He looked quite honestly offended. It was strange though, to come back to _

_**#6**_

_Bombur, _

_Another Orc pack again. They sprung at night but luckily Dwalin was awake. I think those Orcs regretted attacking us after. I got a few scratches but those Orcs got ten-fold of that. _

_Well we're moving out (we're nearing the Mountains at this time) so I have to go,_

_Miss you and Bifur,_

_Bofur_

_**#7**_

_Happy Birthday brother! I hope your day is filled with food and cheer over there in boring old Erebor. Maybe Bifur will make you another of his infamous cakes like last year huh? That was the strangest cake in the world. I could have sworn there was some bits of axe in my slice. (Please don't tell him that. You know how he will get if you tell him something like that). But moving on Brother I hope all is well! I have a present here with me that I've been making every night and I think you will love it (no it is not food). _

_I can tell we are close to Moria. I can feel it in the ir and Dwalin became very quiet recently. I think he is remembering all those years ago with Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves. The fire. The stench. The fear. Dwalin is scared and I will admit I am sort of terrified of what we may find there. But it's going to be ok. It's Balin. And Oin. And Ori. They are all tough in their own way. I can't wait to see them again. It's going to be great. _

_I've been really tired recently. I have no idea why though. Maybe I'm getting old ya' know? I'm suspecting it will take us at least a week to reach Moria. Hopefully I will find somebody to take this letters to you though. I can imagine you are worried about me brother. No need to though! All is well!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Bofur_

_**#8**_

_Can't talk for long brother. We stumbled across Nori and he's pretty badly damaged. I'm suspecting he was attacked by some orcs. Gotta go now._

_Bofur_

_**#9**_

_Brother,_

_First off Nori is ok. We all are (bruised and bandaged though we are) and we all miss you guys. Dwalin asked me to tell you to say hi to the others. He hopes all is well back home. Hopefully there aren't anymore looming battles soon._

_Can't write much more, we're going to be heading out real soon and Dwalin's getting grouchy (then again when isn't he grouchy)?_

_Write later,_

_Bofur_

_**#10**_

_Bombur,_

_Their dead. All of them. All of them... Balin, Oin, Ori, the Dwarves. They all were murdered. They had no chance... Moria was still over run with those Mahal damned Orcs and a Balrog. Gimli told us. Yes. Gimli. We ran across him before reaching Moria and he told us it was pointless. I think Dwalin knew the minute he saw Gimli though. I have never seen Dwalin like this in in my life. Not even after the Battle. I... I don't know..._

_Dwalin can't go any further... I fear we will be here for awhile to Brother so won't be able to send anymore letters for awhile. Nori… I'm not to sure what he felt because he just stood there. Wordlessly._

_I really want to come back home now..._

_Miss you and Bif,_

_Bofur_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

_"Your brother, Bofur_." Bombur sighed as he folded his brother's letter, the last one he had received in three years. He hoped his brother was ok. _Maybe something happened in Moria? I really hope not. _

Bombur stood slowly, stretching his limbs with a wide yawn. He glanced sideways to where his wife was knitting away quietly, her eyes watching him shrewdly.

"What's wrong Bombur?" Dryazà asked as she put her needle down.

"I miss Bofur," Bombur admitted, his eyes traveling towards the door hopefully. Dryazà eyes flickered sympathetically to her husband as she walked up to him, placing a soothing hand on the large Dwarf's shoulder.

"This is Bofur we're talking about here honey. He's a scrapper. He's had to take care of you and Bifur all the time. Trust him."

Bombur smiled slightly, though he couldn't help but feel that his wife's words for once went going to reassure him.

A sudden knock on Bombur's door snapped him away from his thoughts and immediately a thrill of happiness jolted through his body. Dryazà smiled, her eyes lighting joyfully.

Bombur ran to the door, wrenching it open with a wide smile.

"Bofur-" Bombur stopped at the sight of Dwalin, face more scared than ever before and eyes filled with pain. The older Dwarf's hair was gray with age, and bags lurked under his eyes, giving off an eerie look of age beyond his years and so much pain. Bombur looked behind the larger Dwarf, searching for any sign of his brother but there was none. No sign of his brother and his easy, laughing, happy demeanor. _Maybe he's just playing a trick on me?_

"Where is Bofur?" Bombur asked to the large Dwarf standing in front of him.

Dwalin looked down slowly, sadness and an emotion Bombur could not discern. "I'm sorry-"

Bombur stood stunned, _it can't be. Dwalin can't mean it. Can he? _Steeling himself Bombur opened the door wider, letting Dwalin in. Dryazà noticed and, with an expert twirl of her knitting needles, left the room quietly, not wanting to intrude on her husband and his friend's talk.

Dwalin lowered himself into Dryazà's chair, a weary sigh escaping his lips as Bombur pulled his chair closer to where Dwalin was seated, pain and worry clouding his eyes.

Silence stretched between the two Dwarves, the older of the pair bowing his head wordlessly. "I'm sorry Bombur. We were traveling on the Great East Road and a pack of Orcs surprised us. They- they hit us from the side, Nori was…" Dwalin stopped speaking, pain and guilt and anger blazing like fire in his dark eyes. "Those filthy, Mordor-spawn beheaded Nori before Bofur or I could do anything. Your brother lunged for them. I tried to follow but one of them, the biggest one, attacked me before I could. I could hear your brother fighting, and I tried to get to him to help him but there were so many Orcs. I caught glimpses of your brother fighting. I have never seen him fight with such ferocity than he did that day. But it was not enough. Those damned Orcs. There were so many of them and just Bofur and I, and we were tired. But a group of Men saved us.

They were led by a Man who called himself Bensevlk. They killed every single Orc but… But I still failed to protect your brother. One of the Orcs speared him through his side and the end came out of his chest. The Men tried to help him but nothing was able to help Bofur. He gave me this for you though,' Dwalin said this as he handed Bombur a smaller wrapped package, a small slip of paper wrapped into the folds of animal skin wrapper around the object.

Bombur took it slowly, twisting the scrap of paper on the package off to see the hurried scrawl of his brother's handwriting, spelling out "To Bombur. Hope you enjoy this". Bombur tore the package open carefully, sighing softly at the small bowl, entwined with gold and white crystals and with Khuzdul runes bordering the edge.

"Where did he find this?" Bombur asked, looking up at Dwalin, who seemed to be looking for something else in his pocket. Dwalin stopped looking at Bombur's question, looking away from the red-headed Dwarf.

"We found it in a small caravan of merchants. They had looted Khazad-dûm from the look of it and Bofur thought you might like that. He wanted to get more but those scangers made him pay almost all of his traveling-money for just that little bowl. He was very tenacious about getting that bowl though." Dwalin's eyes glittered with sadness as a small smile flitted across his lips. "I… I'm sorry for failing you, and Bofur, Bombur. I'm sorry."

At these words Dwalin stood, hurriedly ducking out the house and door.

"Dwalin wait!" Bombur pleaded, following after the old Dwarf fruitlessly.

Dwalin turned back once more and in his hands was a small stack of letters, each lettered with Bofur's handwriting. "It's his letters to you. We weren't able to send anymore after that first messenger but he still kept writing to you. I think it made him happy to write to you, I always saw him smiling as he wrote these to you, even when he knew we weren't going to be able to send them away to you any time soon," Bombur took the small stack, holding the letters close to his chest, his heart, as Dwalin continued, "I have to go. I have to tell Dori what happened to his brothers before he learns from Dain. Or anyone else."

Bombur watched as his friend was gone, only just registering that Dwalin had said _brothers_, _but he could have sworn only Nori… No. He can't be dead too…_

Bombur turned back into his house, opening the top letter of the stack from his brother:

_Dear Brother,_

_I'm sorry… I want to see you again but I don't think I will be able to. One of the Men that saved us… no, they didn't save us, Nori still is gone. … Tell Dori I'm sorry that I failed to protect both Ori and Nori. And tell Gloin Im sorry too. I should have gone with Balin to Khazad-dûm. I would have protected Ori and Gloin and Balin… Oh Bombur… I'm so sorry. Tell Bif I'm sorry._

_I love you, both of you and I'm sorry,_

_Love you always, _

_Your brother, _

_Bofur_

_I do not know if I would have gone on this trip if I had know what was in store but I will not say that I didn't enjoy it…_

_Thanks for being there for me when I needed you Bombur and thank you Bifur, for accepting us and loving us even if we are just cousins. Thank you. Both of you._

* * *

><p><strong>So this fic strayed when I thought what happened to the rest of the Company after Erebor was taken by Dain? We only know of Ori, Balin, Oin, Gloin, and Dwalin's dethroned and I just. This happened. <strong>

**The premise is that a yet or two after the War of the Ring Dwalin decides to travel again, see the places he had traveled through with Thorin and Co. at a much slower pace. Bofur decides to go with him since he's pretty bore in Erebor again because his brother can't come (what with his work and family stuff) Bofur writes letters to him. **


End file.
